The DP song archive
by bluename
Summary: Used to be KryptoniteMy love Sam. This will be a song archive, of songs altered by me, that will fit our favorite show Danny Phantom. I hope you enjoy it, and sing it as much as me Have fun! 6th song: Maddie how much I love you-My happy ending.
1. Kryptonite, My love Sam

**_Hey guys! I made this alternate version from the song "Kryptonite" so it would fit to our ghostly hero Danny Phantom :P_**

**_If this was done before please don't shoot me...I didn't now ooU...if not, well then enjoy, hit 'play' and sing with this version of the song :) I did XDD hahahaha_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own neither the song nor the show...Danny Phantom is property of Butch Hartman, and Kryptonite (as long as I know) belongs to 3Doors Down!!**_

My love Sam

I took a flight around the world to ease my troubled mind

I left my body laying somewhere in the sands of time

I watched the world to fall into a ghost attack

I wish there's something I can do, yeah

_..space.._

I watched the world falling into ghostly domain

After all I knew I'm not as powerful as I should

I really don't mind what happens now and then

As long as you'll be my friend at the end

_..space.._

If I go crazy then will you see me as a Phantom?

If half alive I'm well, will you still fly.. with me at night?

I'll keep you by my side with my superghostly might

My-love-Sam

_..space.._

I was a human, I was a ghost

But still my secret you will keep

You took for granted all the times I never let you down

You stumbled in and bumped your head

If not for me then you would be dead

I picked you up and put you back on solid ground

_..space.._

If I go crazy then will you see me as a Phantom?

If half alive I'm well, will you still fly.. with me at night?

I'll keep you by my side with my superghostly might

My-love-Sam

_..space.._

If I go crazy then will you see me as a Phantom?

If half alive I'm well, will you still fly.. with me at night?

I'll keep you by my side with my superghostly might

My-love-Sam

_..space.._

Yeah!

If I go crazy then will you see me as a Phantom?

If half alive I'm well, will you still fly.. with me at night?

I'll keep you by my side with my superghostly might

My-love-Sam

* * *

**_Yeah you guessed right I'm a DxS shipper...but actually I replaced "kryptonite" with "my love sam" was because it rhymed, and I couldn't think of anything that could work as Danny's kryptonite that would fit the song :P_**

**_Thanks for reading, and please REVIEW:P_**

**_Have a nice and happy happy day XDD and a COOKIE!! _**

**_-bluename_**


	2. Team Phantom, Ghostbusters

**__******

**_Hey! This was supposed to be a 'oneshot', but since my passion is music, and all that kind of stuff, I thought to post a bunch more of songs altered to fit Danny Phantom. So now this is called "The DP song archive". _**

****

**_And here is the second song:_****_Team Phantom._**

****

**_Song Altered: Ghostbusters_**

****

**_I don't own the song neither Danny Phantom, which is property of Butch Hartman, and the song property of Ray Parker Jr. _**

Team Phantom

Team Phantom

_space_

If there's ghostly sigh

on Amity Park

Who ya gonna call?

Team Phantom

_space_

If the world will end

In ghostly control

Who ya gonna call?

Team Phantom

_space_

We ain't afraid of no ghosts

We ain't afraid of no ghosts

_space_

If you're seeing things

floating through your street

Who can ya call?

Team Phantom

_space_

An invisible man

sleeping in your bed

Who ya gonna call?

Team Phantom

_space_

We ain't afraid of no ghosts

We ain't afraid of no ghosts

_space_

Who ya gonna call?

Team Phantom

_space_

If ya all alone

Don't be afraid

They are

Team Phantom

_space_

We ain't afraid of no ghosts

Danny Phantom will save us all

We ain't afraid of no ghost

Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah

_space_

Who ya gonna call?

Team Phantom

_space_

If you've been over-

Sha-dow-ed, baby

You gotta trust

Team Phantom

_space_

Lemme tell ya something

Bustin' makes us feel good!

_space_

We ain't afraid of no ghosts

We ain't afraid of no ghosts

_space_

Amity Park will be saved now, now

_space_

Team Phantom

_space_

When it comes through your door

Phantom will detect the ghost

So you are safe thanks to

Team Phantom

_space_

Who ya gonna call?

Team Phantom

_space_

Who ya gonna call?

Team Phantom

_space_

Tucker, Sam and Jazz,

Team Phantom

_space_

Also with Danny

Danny Phantom

_space_

I can't hear you

_space_

Who ya gonna call?

Team Phantom

_space_

Louder

Team Phantom

_space_

Tucker, Jazz and Sam,

Team Phantom

_space_

Also with Danny

Danny Phantom

_space_

Who ya gonna call?

Team Phantom

* * *

**_Hahahahaha this was actually fun to alter :P Even thought it was pretty difficult to alter since the song just at it is original fit perfectly to the show :D_**

**_I hope you guys liked it ;), next song would be probably 'I'm blue' by Eifel65, since it's like my favorite song_**

**_I hope you enjoyed it...and singed it!! Have a nice day ;)_**

**_-bluename_**

**_Posted: May 1st, 2007_**


	3. I'm blue, I'm green

_**This is the most pointless altered song ever to exist XDD but I still did it because, as I said in the last song, this is one of my favorite's songs!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the song "I'm blue", because it's too awesome for me :P, the song is property of Eiffel 65!**_

I'm Green

Yo' listen up here's the story

About a ghostly guy that lives in the ghost zone

There's no day and no night, and everything he sees

Is just green, like him, inside and outside

Green his lair, with the green little window

And a green power, and everything is green for him

And himself and everybody around

'cause he ain't got nobody to listen…fades out

I'm green...

And so it's the ectoplasm,

And so it's the ectoplasm,

And so it's the ectoplasm,

And so it's the ectoplasm,

And so it's the ectoplasm,

And so it's the ectoplasm,

And so it's the ectoplasm.

I'm green...

And so it's the ectoplasm,

And so it's the ectoplasm,

And so it's the ectoplasm,

And so it's the ectoplasm,

And so it's the ectoplasm,

And so it's the ectoplasm,

And so it's the ectoplasm.

-Instrumental-

I have a green lair with a green window

Green is the colour of all the ectoplasm

Green are the streets and there's no trees at all

I have a girlfriend and she is so green

Green are most ghost here that floats around

Green like my power it's in and outside

Green are the words I say and what I think

Green are the feelings that live inside me

I'm green...

Da ba dee da ba die

Da ba dee da ba die

Da ba dee da ba die

Da ba dee da ba die

Da ba dee da ba die

Da ba dee da ba die

Da ba dee da ba die

I'm green...

Da ba dee da ba die

Da ba dee da ba die

Da ba dee da ba die

Da ba dee da ba die

Da ba dee da ba die

Da ba dee da ba die

Da ba dee da ba die

... inside and outside

green his house with a green little window

And some green powers, and everything is green for him

And himself and everybody around

'cause he ain't got nobody to listen…fades out

I'm green...

Like all in the ghost zone,

Like all in the ghost zone,

Like all in the ghost zone,

Like all in the ghost zone,

Like all in the ghost zone,

Like all in the ghost zone,

Like all in the ghost zone.

I'm green...

Like all in the ghost zone,

Like all in the ghost zone,

Like all in the ghost zone,

Like all in the ghost zone,

Like all in the ghost zone,

Like all in the ghost zone,

Like all in the ghost zone.

_**

* * *

**_

_**I hope all of you enjoyed the song, I'm not sure what's going to be the next one, but I receive any request! Have a nice day, and please review :P**_

_**-Bluename**_

_**Song posted: Monday, May 31, 2007.**_


	4. Girlfriend, Boyfriend

_**He he he…yeah I should be writing a new chp right nowhides but I couldn't resist altering this song!**_

_**This occurs DURING 'Double Cross my Heart', and is about Danny singing to Sam that he should leave Gregor, and be his boyfriend XD**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Girlfriend" which is property of Avril Lavigne, nor do I own the show Danny Phantom, since it's property of the best person ever! XDD Butch Hartman bows to him**_

Boyfriend

Hey, hey, you, you

I don't like your boyfriend

No way, no way

I don't think I am clueless

Hey, hey, you, you

I could be your boyfriend

_..space.._

Hey, hey, you, you

I know that you like me

No way, no way

Not anymore a secret

Hey, hey, you, you

I want to be your boyfriend

_..space.._

You're so goth, I want you mine, you're samylicious

I think about you everytime when I'm saving people

Don't you know I'll kill a ghost to make me look alright (Alright...)

_..space.._

Don't pretend I know you think I'm a hero

And hell yeah, I'm the best of all the heroes

I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right (I'm right...)

_..space.._

He works for the White Guys

He's playing with you baby

I think we should get together now

And that's what Casper High's talking about

_..space.._

Hey, hey, you, you

I don't like your boyfriend

No way, no way

I think Gregor's an idiot

Hey, hey, you, you

I could be your boyfriend

_..space.._

Hey, hey, you, you

I know that you like me

No way, no way

Not anymore a secret

Hey, hey, you, you

I want to be your boyfriend

_..space.._

I can see the way; I see the way you look at me

And specially when I'm fighting against a ghost evil

I know you like the way I transform and I'm Phantom (again and again...)

_..space.._

So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear

Better, yet, make that Gregor guy disappear

I don't wanna hear him do that "Phsss" thing ever again (And again...)

_..space.._

Because...

He's no-thing against me

And as a hero, I'm so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what Casper High's talking about

_..space.._

Hey, hey, you, you

I don't like your boyfriend

No way, no way

I think Gregor's an idiot

Hey, hey, you, you

I could be your boyfriend

_..space.._

Hey, hey, you, you

I'm a ghostly hero

No way, no way

I know you like me as Phantom

Hey, hey, you, you

I want to be your ghost-boy

_..space.._

(Uh)

In a second you'll be flying with me baby

'Cause I'm not, 'cause I'm not more a clueless

There's no other, not other better hero

He's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

(Uh)

In a second you'll be flying with me baby

'Cause I'm not, 'cause I'm not a more clueless

There's no other, not other better hero

He's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

_..space.._

Hey, hey, you, you (Hey)

I don't like your boyfriend (Yes)

No way, no way (No way)

You know you like me as Phantom

Hey, hey, you, you (Hey)

I could be your boyfriend

_..space.._

(No way, no way)

_..space.._

Hey, hey, you, you (Hey)

I'm not more a clueless

No way, no way (No way)

And Gregor is using you

Hey, hey, you, you (Hey)

I want to be your boyfriend

(No way, no way)

_..space.._

(Hey hey!)

Hey, hey, you, you

I don't like your boyfriend (No way!)

No way, no way

I think I shall be your man (Hey!)

Hey, hey, you, you

I could be your boyfriend (No way, no way)

_..space.._

(Hey hey!)

Hey, hey, you, you

I'm your beloved Phantom (Now way!)

No way, no way

And Gregor, he's an idiot (Hey!)

Hey, hey, you, you (No way)

I want to be your boyfriend (No way, no way)

_..space.._

Hey, hey!

_**

* * *

**_

_**I hope you enjoy the song ;) and as I said before, I receive any request!**_

_**Have an awesome day :D**_

_**-Bluename**_

_**Song posted: Monday, June 2, 2007.**_


	5. Deja Vu

_**Nope I didn't change the name of the song, and by the way, this is a request from **__**Antanique013!! Hope you, and all the readers like it ;) I'm still receiving request ya know!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Deja Vu" which is property of Beyonce and Jay-Z, nor do I own the show Danny Phantom, since it's property of SUPER Butch Hartman.**_

Deja Vu

**Paulina:** Ghost

**Danny:** Uh

**Paulina:** Hi Dan

**Danny:** Uh

**Paulina:** 808

**Danny:** Uh

**Paulina** Dan

**Danny** Uh-huh

Ready?

Uh-huh

**Paulina:** Let's go get 'em

**Danny:** Uh-huh

Come on

**Danny**

I used to like those pretty girls

Now I love that goth, she is my babe

I used to bag girls like the Latina Girl

Now I bag Sam (Paulina: Boy I'm hurtin' that)

She only liked me for my powers

Now I like another one, she got me on my nerves

The audacity of fighting ghost, she can't stand that

Me and P, she is about to sing

Stand back

**Paulina**

Baby seems like everywhere I go

You fly by, your green eyes, your smile

It's like I breathe you, helplessy I reminisce

Don't want to compare no hero to you

_..space.._

Ghost, please save my life

So I can see you much more

Your ghostly power is so attractive

I can't let it go

Oh

_..space.._

Know that I can't get over you

'Cause everywhere I see you fly

And I would change that Dash for you

Baby I swear it's Deja Vu

Know that I can't get over you

'Cause everywhere I see you fly

And I would change that Dash for you

Baby I swear it's Deja Vu

_..space.._

Seeing ghost that I know can't be

Am I dreaming?

When I saw you flying past me

Almost called your name

You are going too fast, and I couldn't look well

I know your going to fight

_..space.._

Ghost, please save my life

So I can see you much more

Your ghostly power is so attractive

I can't let it go

Oh

_..space.._

Know that I can't get over you

'Cause everywhere I see you fly

And I would change that Dash for you

Baby I swear it's Deja Vu

Know that I can't get over you

'Cause everywhere I see you fly

And I would change that Dash for you

Baby I swear it's Deja Vu

**Danny**

Yes! I fly is so unusual

Baby, girl you should already know

It's Sam, she light me up you don't

'Cause you gon' need help tryna study my bounce, fly, blows

What's the difference?

One, when I used to like you, ya reject me you know

It's too late, oh don't try to convince me

So then no, go

I will save you if I must, but stop being over me

Like I'm from the G-H-O-S-T Zone

Blow, wind won't ever stop me

Should you be in love with my that's the argu-a-ment

I'm just over you, don't be mad at me

I could be your friend, but never your boyfriend

I'm just a ghostlyboy, you can't be with me

No Deja Vu, your not having me, Oh

**Paulina**

Baby I can't go anywhere

Without thinking that you're there

I imagine you save my life, it's true

Gotta be having Deja Vu

'Cause in my mind I want you here

Please just a flight with me, I don't care

Is it because I'm love with you

That I'm having Deja Vu

_..space.._

Ghost, please save my life

So I can see you much more

Your ghostly power is so attractive

I can't let it go

Oh

_..space.._

Know that I can't get over you

'Cause everywhere I see you fly

And I would change that Dash for you

Baby I swear it's Deja Vu

Know that I can't get over you

'Cause everywhere I see you fly

And I would change that Dash for you

Baby I swear it's Deja Vu

(x2)

_**

* * *

**__**I hope Antanique013 liked this version of the song ;)**_

_**Next song would be **__**My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne as a request from angel-phantom-babii (well she requested other songs too, but I'm not Flash and still have to update Hate me, Kill me, or Help me :P sorry n.nU)**_

_**HAVE AN AWSOME DAY!! (wooot I'm out for vacations finally!!)**_

_**-Bluename**_

_**Song posted: Monday, June 19, 2007.**_


	6. My happy ending: Maddie how much I

**_Sorry for leaving all of my stories on a 6 months hiatus, but now I'm back!!! Here is the next song I promised ;) and if anyone is interested: The next chapter of Hate me, Kill me, or Help me is already done, it just needs to get corrected :D_**

**_The original song: My Happy Ending belongs to Avril Lavigne, and as you already know, Danny Phantom belongs to Viacom and Butch Hartman. _**

**_Sang in Vlad's point of view….. (the song just fitted his realtion with Maddie so perfect!! sorry if you expeced something else :( ...)_**

Maddie how much I love you 

Oh, oh  
So much for my happy ending (Oh, oh)  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh Maddie how much I love you (Oh, oh)  
Oh oh, oh...

_Space…_

Maddie please hear me

'cause I'm partially dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it the ecto-agne?  
Don't leave me for Jack

For that big dumb jerk  
stay here with me

While I go through this pain (go through this pain)

_Space…_

You were all the things I thought I knew  
but you left me for Fenton...

_Space…_

You were everything, everything that I wanted (I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but I lost you (I lost you)  
All of our memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you didn't love me  
Jack Fenton I shall revenge her.

_Space…_

Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
So much for my happy ending (Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh

_Space…_

You've got your sons now  
I know what they say (I know what they say)  
They tell you I'm evil now  
But I know can change (I can change)  
But they don't know me  
Or what I'll do to be with you? (do to be with you)  
All the people I would torn away  
All the shit I would do (All the shit I would do)

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be...

_Space…_

You were everything, everything that I wanted (I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but I lost you (I lost you)

All of our memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you didn't love me  
Jack Fenton I shall revenge her.

_Space…_

It's nice to know that we were friends  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I had some hope  
It's nice to know that you're happy  
So bad that you're married  
How much I wish you were Mrs. Masters...

_Space…_

You were everything, everything that I wanted (I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but I lost you (I lost you)  
All of our memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you didn't love me  
Jack Fenton I shall revenge her.

_Space…_

You were everything, everything that I wanted (I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but I lost you (I lost you)  
All of our memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you didn't love me  
Jack Fenton I shall revenge her.

_Space… _

Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
So much for my happy ending (Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
Oh, uhh  
Oh, oh  
Oh Maddie how much I love you (Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh

**_

* * *

Hope you liked it guys!!! And sorry for the long absence oOU and as I said before: I take song requests…. _**

**_I hope angel-phantom-babii liked this since she kinda of requested this song :D. Thanks for your support!!!! And for everyone who had favorite, alerted or reviewed my edited songs!!! ;) _**

**_I hope you guys liked it!!!! _**

**_-Blue _**

**_Posted: March 2, 2008_**


End file.
